See Ya, Partner
by NightlyOwl103
Summary: TFP. Knockout says a final goodbye to his partner. No slash, merely just a Knockout/Breakdown friendship. Oneshot.


**See Ya, Partner**

**Disclaimer:** Hasbro owns Transformers. I just own the story

**Pairings:** None!

**Warnings: **None, I think...?

**~OoO~**

The roads were somewhat oddly smooth to the red Aston Martin. They were usually bumpy and clunky as cruise on them in his on tires, considering that the environment around him were dry and hot. Knockout assume that the fleshy humans must have patched them up.

He hadn't been on this side of the place for a while, not since after his partner was deceased by Airachnid. Since then, he had been going out of the Nemesis less often. With the Iacon database hacked and the Omega Keys hidden around Jasper, Knockout's assistance was needed by Megatron so he wasn't allowed to be out racing much, even if he wasn't on duty.

It just wouldn't be the same without Breakdown...in fact, everything wouldn't be the same without him.

But Knockout had sneaked off the ship this time, so he could do himself a favor, so that he wouldn't have to do it later. It involved with his deceased partner. It was something he had needed to do so that he could move on. It would be hard to get on with his life but he had to do it, for his sake and for Breakdown.

He pushed down his tires hard, causing them to screech and he came to a stop, halting his movements completely. He had arrived at his destination; thick trees covering every inch of the land, a quiet forest and the only things that can be heard was the nocturnal organisms that were starting to come out. The red mech shifted into his bipedal mode, turning on the headlights on his chestplates so that he could see better in the dark. Night had fallen some hours ago. He was surprise that Megatron didn't comm. him to inquire where he was located.

But the red mech had to do this quickly otherwise his leader would be yelling in his audio sensors soon.

Knockout walked inside of the large forest, being careful not to get his paintjob scratched or stained by the the large plants. It took him a couple of minutes before the trees were starting to become less and less and finally he had reached clear, wide open space. He looked around, making sure he was the only being here and he walked a bit further in the woods, wanting to get closer to his final destination. A few more minutes passed before he arrived.

There, right in front of him was the group of rocks that had Breakdown's disassembled corpse was on top of. Dreadwing had informed him this when he arrived at the base from his mission.

Taking a deep breath, Knockout walked up to the pile of group of rocks, taking out an object from his subspace and he knelt down to the large rock in front of him.

"Breakdown...it's been...what, about 7 months since your demise? I don't know how long it was exactly either, but it feels like an eternity to me. I was unable to see you throughout my days inside and outside of the Nemesis." Knockout said, bowing his helm to the ground. He glanced at the object in his servo, his red and black optics scanning it carefully before he looked back at the large rock again.

"But I suppose you would want to know why I'm here, right?" He chuckled, albeit with a faint smile on his lipplates.

"I'm here because...I just want to see you again, to say one final farewell to you. This is something I should have done some time after your death, but I was needed at the base, you know? I've been more busier more than before. Everything's been a bit...hard for me since you've died. Old Meggy's been more harsher to me than any other bot on the Nemesis. Guess it's because with Starscream not around, I must be some bot to release his anger at. And no, Soundwave's never been yelled at, the little _show-off._.. " He growled slightly at the last word, his servos clenching onto the object he was holding before he sighed sharply, closing his optics so that he would remain calm again.

"But that's besides the point, Breakdown. I've...well...missed you, in a comrade kind of way. Not only because I'm having tough times now, things been quiet at the Nemesis for me, as well. I haven't been racing as often as I used to anymore. I just didn't see the point of driving out when you have no one to see the sights with. And I don't have any one to get the farther spots on my frame when I'm buffing. I have to reach them myself and...okay, it's...been lonely without you around, that's what I'm trying to say. I'm sure you got the point by now?" He inquired.

The only response he got was silence; quiet, not another voice heard...just nothing but air filling the position. Silence fell upon for at least about two minutes before he spoke again.

"So...yeah. I've sneaked out of the base and came down here just so I can ...admit that I've missed your presence. A final goodbye, if you will. Oh! And before I forget, I even brought you something, too."

He leaned forward and placed his partner's optic on top of the rock, dusting off any dirt and grime off of the circular metal.

"Managed to get this out of Megatron's quarters. I would have kept it myself when I was done with dissecting the human that was inside of your corpse but I was ordered to give it to our Lord, so that he could replay some of the things you've seen when you were alive. He assumed that it would probably give us some information about the Autobots or some slag like that, which I think is idiotic..."

Knockout then stood up, and patted on the rock two times, a faint small smile on appearing on his faceplates. It was the same gesture he did to Breakdown when they completed a mission.

"Well...I better be on my way. I think by now Megatron may have notice my disappearance from the base so I better not disappoint him any further. I'll be seeing you around, partner..." And with that, Knockout turned around and left the forest, shifting into his alt. Mode to drive back on the road once he was outside of the forest, quickly opening up a space bridge that would lead back to Nemesis.

**END**

* * *

_A/N: This is kind of a old fic. Wrote this weeks ago and I forgot about it till now...I don't even KNOW what I wrote but I just had the urge to just post it up! XD_

_Now, this doesn't tie in with my other fic, "Us in Trust". They're not a couple in this fic, they're just...ya know, friends, like in the show? I really need to write more buddy-fics, though, when characters are just good friends, nothin' more, nothin' less..._


End file.
